memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Data's Day (episode)
"Data's Day" Brings up the "Hindu Festival of Light", I did a little research and collected the dates of that festival, for the years of 2266, 2267, 2268 just to cover all that bases. The date given, is based off your year, and the Cannon evidence from Data. Where did you find the dates for the festival? Ryan123450 02:34, 29 Aug 2004 (CEST) I contacted a Hindu Organization and asked them what the dates of the festivals are for those years. --TOSrules 03:31, 29 Aug 2004 (CEST) 2267, 2268, and 2269 or 2'3'''67, 68, and 69? Also I'm not disputing your date but isn't the Festival of Lights usually in October? Does the date change every year and it's only in October currently?Ryan123450 23:58, 29 Aug 2004 (CEST) This is what I was told 03-11-2366 '''Thursday (Monday August 6, 2362), 24-10-2367 Tuesday (Saturday July 24, 2363), 11-11-2368 Monday (Friday August 14, 2364)'. Remember the Hindu had there own calendar, one that might have bit errors causing changes in the date over time. --TOSrules 02:18, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) Error on my part, it is October. July 24th 2363 is the launch date of the Enterprise D, that is why I made the mistake. i had forgot that the dates in parenthesis is not the date of the episode but projected dates of the Enterprise's Commissioning as given by Data. --TOSrules 02:29, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) OK, great! That fits in pretty well with the dates I've been talking about at Talk: Timeline.Ryan123450 08:13, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) Is it sure that Kevin Thorley alias Mot appeared in this episode?Because neither on imdb.com nor on startrek.com he is listed for this episode.The Bolian barber in this episode was apparently V'Sal, played by a different actor. Kennelly 16:16, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) The TNG Technical Manual (Sternbach/Okuda) gives the commissioning date of the Enterprise-D as "4 October 2363". It very well could be that the writer who worte the episode was not aware of the fact that the commissioning date had already been established, and that the line in question may conflict with that date. Roundeyesamurai 03:48, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :::Ya'll do of course know that if this episode was set late in the year, the year was most likely 2366? Think about... the last episode of Season 1 was set in 2364; the last episode of Season 2 would then be 2365; Season 3's last episode would be 2366; and Season 4's would be 2367. This episode is in the middle of the season and set on a month late in the year. The year would probably become 2367 about three episodes afte this one. The problem with this is that it would mean that the Enterprise-D was launched around August of 2362 and the first part of the first season would be set in 2363. This means Nemesis, which takes place 15 years after Picard first assumed command of the Enterprise, would be set in 2378. So, I dunno; chances are there are time differences between Earth and the starship crew due to the effects of faster-than-light space travel, so for all we know it may be November in one episode and March in the next. --From Andoria with Love 05:50, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Hindu Festival of Lights I couldn't make sense of any of the information above. Could somebody find out when the Festival of Lights would be held in the year 2367, when this episode is apparently set? --From Andoria with Love 14:43, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Nevermind, I guess it must be October 24th... --From Andoria with Love 14:44, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) You know, if this episode took place in late October/early November of one year, it is highly unlikely the rest of the season would take place within that same year. There would probably be maybe four or five more episodes, then it would be a new year. I just thought I'd point that out.... just an observation. I think it's more likely that this episode took place in November, 2366, though, because, when backtracking, that's the one that works out to a year of 2364 for "The Neutral Zone". If it were October, 2367, then "The Neutral Zone" would be set in 2365. Knowhatimean? --From Andoria with Love 17:20, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) Question About Extras Does anyone have a source for information on who played certain extras in any particular episode? I'm curious as to who played the female security officer on the bridge (whom Riker was telling the joke to). Didn't she have a speaking part in another episode? Roundeyesamurai 03:54, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ::I believe it was Jae played by Tracee Lee Cocco. Jaz talk 05:11, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :::I checked the episode, it is not Jae. This redheaded female tactical officer is seen in many episodes but she never gets a name and never speaks a word. She is often seen talking to Commander Riker on the bridge or in a corridor, so they seem to be friends. She is in a shuttle with Worf in "Darmok" and is present in the shuttlebay when Captain Picard comes aboard the ship for the very first time in "All Good Things", she is also a guest on Worf's birthday party in "Parallels", holding a balloon. But as she never spoke a word, she is never credited so we don't know the name of the actress. --Jörg 13:00, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :I think she and Riker are more than friends, given what was transpiring during the joke scene. Remember, the events of the episode were moments of the day which Data chose to memorialize in his letter to Maddox- and he chose the instance of Riker telling the joke to that particular woman (and one or two other officers) to comment on Riker's success in relationships with women (particularly female crewmembers), and Data's supposition that humor may be a component of this success. Look at the exchange of glances between the two of them afterward, as well. :BTW- I have this episode and several others in .avi format. Anyone who would like it, send me an email.Roundeyesamurai 19:05, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ::I finally identified her, she was played by Cameron and is called Ensign Kellogg. --Jörg 15:44, 7 May 2006 (UTC) I think you may be right, Jorg. I don't have any of the other episodes that Kellogg appears in, so I can't verify it. Unfortunately, since Cameron doesn't appear to have a surname, Googling more photos of her is proving exceedingly difficult. Roundeyesamurai 03:51, 8 May 2006 (UTC)